Day.8
day.8 is the eighth chapter of Hirunaka no Ryuusei. Short Summary After Suzume's uncle Yukichi interrupts her and Shishio's tutor session, Suzume pushes both of them out of her room, realizing her feelings for Shishio. At school the next day Suzume finds out about a trip the class is going on, and Yuyuka tells Suzume that Suzume has to help her get closer to Mamura during the trip. While the class is there, Suzume asks Yuyuka why she likes Mamura. Yuyuka replies it's because she sat next to him during entrance exams and he had acted rude to her, but she soon noticed he was rude to everyone, and she thought it would be nice to become the special someone he could open up to. Suzume wonders about her own feelings for Shishio and decides to take a walk into the forest to think. She gets lost, but Mamura finds her, and he tells her that they should head back because it was going to rain soon. Suzume, however, falls down a cliff right afterwards, and as she had reached out for Mamura's hand while she was falling, pulls him over too. One of Suzume's shoes had disappeared, too, and as they notice how tall the cliff is, they start to understand just how bad their situation is. Long Summary Yukichi enters the room and finds Suzume and Shishio extremely far away from each other (across the room) after their awkward encounter. Yukichi also notices that they didn’t finish a lot of work. In reply to his comment, Shishio tells him that they were going to start, but immediately Suzume says no to Shishio’s help and tells him that she will do it by herself, so he could go home. Suzume pushes both Yukichi and Shishio out of the room, and Yukichi starts pouting, thinking Suzume is in her rebellious stage. Shishio just sighs. After she shuts the door, she realizes her feelings for Shishio. She shouts out “ike,” as it is the second half of the word “like," after admitting her thoughts about him to herself. Suzume feels panicky about it, feeling like she isn't herself and is uneasy. The next morning, Yuyuka notices the dark circles under Suzume's eyes and describes her as a character from “''Biohazard''” (what Resident Evil is called in Japan). Suzume tells her that she was trying to distract herself by studying, but she ended up pulling an all-nighter and not finding any time to sleep. Yuyuka warns her not to do any more weird things like that since they had the upcoming class trip. Suzume is completely oblivious to what this trip is and tells Yuyuka she never looked at the printout that was handed out the other day by the teacher. Yuyuka gives her the details of the trip. It is a one night, two day trip where they were to stay at a place called “The Nature’s House,” and continues to remind how lame and dumb Suzume was in her eyes. She grabs Suzume by the shoulder and tells her that she was to help her to get closer to Mamura during the trip. The students have to write their name under the activity that they wanted to do during the trip. As Mamura was writing his name under “fishing," Suzume comes along nervously and tells him that it was a coincidence that she was doing fishing as well. Inukai mentions that it was rare for girls to take fishing; however, Yuyuka tells Mamura that she thinks it is fun to fish. Mamura ignores her and walks away while Suzume notices Shishio’s discussion with another classmate. She wonders whether that is what people would call “flirting." Shishio notices Suzume, and on a sudden whim, she avoids his eyes by turning away, but she simply doesn’t know what expression she should even have when she looks at him. The scene quickly changes to a guide telling all the students the necessary precautionary measures that they should take during the trip, and warns them about the light thunderstorm that they would be having in the evening. Suzume later shows off her fishing skills, even noticing the breed of fish she caught as well. She turns to Yuyuka to see how she is doing, but she notices Yuyuka’s extreme fear of worms. Suzume offers to put the worms on the hook for her, but then suddenly asks Yuyuka why she likes Mamura as she is preparing Yuyuka's fishing rod. Yuyuka says it was nothing special, only that during the high school entrance exams, she thought she would be nice to him because he was good-looking, but as usual Mamura was cold towards her too. She realized that he was like this everyone else, but she thought about how nice it would be she could be the special someone who he could open up to. Yuyuka realizes how she was blabbering unconsciously and threatens Suzume that she would never forgive her if she told anyone. Suzume wonders about her own feelings and notices Shishio telling everyone that it would start raining soon. She tells Yuyuka that was going to go for a walk. As Suzume thinks about how she felt like she was running away from her unsure feelings and how she thought that she just wanted to feel like she was in love with someone, she realizes that she got herself completely lost in the woods with her bad sense of direction. She takes out her cellphone, but upon seeing it have no service, begins to imagine possible newspaper articles of a high school student disappearing in a forest. Mamura, however, finds her and asks her what she is doing all the way out in the woods. He tells her that they are supposed to go back because it was going to rain soon. He then notices how she had been thinking she was lost, but Suzume denies such a statement. She says that she is not familiar with the area, even though she was from the countryside, and tells him that the number one cause of people getting lost on a mountain was when they fall down a cliff. At that exact moment Suzume slips and falls backward with her hand reaching out to grab at Mamura. Shishio is shown, sensing something out-of-place, but the scene continues back to Mamura and Suzume as they see that they fell a pretty long way down. Suzume notices one of her shoes went missing when both Suzume and Mamura begin to understand the complexity of their situation. Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Volume 2